


【all章远】侵占天使（上）

by Purewhite_universe



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purewhite_universe/pseuds/Purewhite_universe
Summary: 《忽而今夏》章远《合伙人》古东青坤先生：可自行代入双性/非自愿性play/制服围裙play/初夜描写





	【all章远】侵占天使（上）

坤先生走进古东青名下的这间咖啡厅的时候，是在一个月色很美的晚上。 

虽说月黑风高才是最好的杀人夜，但是作为一个受过高等教育的人，坤先生比起一般的黑道人士，倒是有一种微妙的讲究。 

店里只有一个服务员在，看见坤先生带着一帮子凶神恶煞的人进来，虽然看着一副被吓到了的样子，倒还是硬挺着背走上来礼貌询问坤先生要干什么。 

这个服务生坤先生之前见过，隔壁学校的读书仔，长的是一副小女生喜欢的皮囊，笑起来眉眼弯弯的样子更是讨人喜爱。由于对方的笑容对于一个男生来说实在是过于甜美，给坤先生留下了有趣的印象。

此时已经过了咖啡厅的营业时间，店内空无一人，坤先生走到古东青经常坐的位置上坐下，有点好笑的看着服务生一副小猫炸毛的样子开口道，   
“我路过这里，肚子饿了，进来看看有什么吃的而已，怎么，不欢迎吗？”

“很抱歉，我们已经打烊了。请你们改日再来。”

服务员不善的口吻惹怒了那几个脾气不好的，冲上去就要揪住对方的领子揍人，被坤先生用手势制止了。 

坤先生拿手指敲了敲桌子，带着那么点斯文败类的笑容开口：“开门都是做生意的，哪有拒客于门外的道理呢？”

不等对方拒绝，坤先生从怀里掏出掏出支票夹，写了一个数字上去，然后撕了下来从桌子上推过去，“这钱可以是店面重新装修的费用和你的医药费，也可以是今晚的晚餐费用，”坤先生抬起眼眸看了看服务员胸口上的名牌，上面写着章远，“看你的选择，小远。”

出乎坤先生的意料，章远并没有像个毛头小子一样的冲上来愤怒冲他咆哮，而是沉默一阵后，伸手拿走了桌子上的支票，只是开口说话的声音里透露了点强忍怒气的意思，“好的，我知道了，如果您不介意的话，我现在去后厨看下还有什么可以做给您吃的。”

坤先生点点头，示意章远可以请便，得到首肯的章远转身向厨房走去，这个时候坤先生发现这个叫章远的服务生除了脸长的不错外，还有着漂亮的腰背曲线和小巧挺翘的屁股。 

心里来了点趣味，坤先生站起身跟着章远的身后一起进了厨房。章远虽然对坤先生跟着来有点意外，倒也没有说什么，毕竟在这种情况下，多一句不如少一句。

坤先生靠在门边看着章远在厨房力忙活，对方拿了一个面团，似乎打算做面给他吃。 

章远的皮肤很白，手腕纤细的要命，柔软的面团缠绕在灵活修长的手指上随着对方扯面的动作逐渐变成细长的面条，莹白的手指沾着油仔细的抹在面条上面，泛着粉红的指尖一寸寸的划过面皮，动作轻柔的仿佛不是在给面抹油而是在温柔的抚摸情人的肌肤，手腕上的小金链随着主人的动作晃动，勾着人的欲望一点点的往外冒。 

坤先生从未发现有人居然可以把下厨这件事都做的这么的…………非要用一个词来形容的话，活色生香？

“你多大了？”开口的声音带了点欲望的暗哑，坤先生突然发声似乎吓了章远一跳，他犹豫了一下，还是乖乖的回答了坤先生的问题。 

“过了今天就满18了。”

“今天是你生日？”

“嗯……”章远心不在焉的嗯了一声算是回答，然后转身把扯好的面下进锅里面。

面在水里沸腾，章远盯着面前的锅，思绪却飞远了。今天是自己18岁的生日，本来和东青哥约了晚上咖啡店打烊后在店里给自己庆祝成年仪式，算着时间，东青哥差不多快要来了，但是店里面来了不速之客，这让章远很担心古东青。

章远之前看到过这个人和古东青起过冲突，知道对方是冲着古东青来的，所以现在章远只想快点找到办法通知古东青不要过来了。

章远想的太入神，以至于身体被强势的搂进一个宽阔的怀抱中，把章远吓了一大跳，才发现对方不知道什么时候走到了自己的身后。 

“在想什么这么入神，嗯？”怀里的身体比坤先生想象中的更加柔软纤细。章远和坤先生差不多高，但是少年青涩的身体比坤先生单薄了不少，可以让人轻易的裹进怀里。 

“你放开！”章远急忙转过身来推拒对方，但是力道在坤先生看来根本不值一提，这让章远直接急红了脸。 

“抱一下而已，干嘛像个小姑娘一样？连脸都红了？”对方急的红脸的样子实在是太过可爱，坤先生忍不住想逗一逗。 

“你放屁！你才是小姑娘呢！”终究还是半大的毛头小子，章远被气的手脚并用的终于从对方的怀里挣脱了出来，然后扑上去就要动手打人。

坤先生直接出手一个擒拿术将爆怒的章远反手压制在料理台上动弹不得，有点好笑的看着章远用贫瘠的几句“王八蛋”反复的骂。

带着点恶作剧的心态，坤先生将手伸进章远的裤子，揉搓了几把手感颇好的屁股之后，将手往前移动准备去调戏下对方的“小兄弟”，却在这个时候手指似乎碰触到了一个不应该出现在男生身上的器官。

坤先生一下子就愣住了，趁着坤先生愣神的这一瞬间，章远猛地发力将压在自己身上的人推开，然后头也不回的往外跑。

“给我拦住他！”反应过来的坤先生急忙冲守在外面的小弟吼道，生怕一个不留神就让小猫咪给溜跑了。被拦住章远看到无法从门口突围，转身跑向旁边的花房，想锁上门将对方隔绝在花房外面，但是还是迟了一步，门还没有关上，就被坤先生一把给撞开了，小弟们也围了上来，堵在门口，众人却被花房里面场景惊讶到了。 

温柔似水的月光从花房透明的玻璃屋顶倾泻进花房，将整屋的玫瑰照的艳丽又柔美，墙上挂着“祝章远十八岁生日快乐”的气球，屋子正中间的长形餐桌上摆放着一个大蛋糕，整个房间都能看出来是某人为了给自己心爱的人过生日而精心布置的一场浪漫的惊喜，而这份惊喜却在不合适的情况下被人所发现了。

“你们都先出去，在外面守着，不准放任何人进来。”坤先生首先反应过来，挥手让手下的人都出去，然后抽过旁边的凳子坐下。 

此刻，花房里只剩下了坤先生和章远两个人，章远警戒的看着坤先生，不知道对方葫芦里卖的什么药。 

“这是古东青给你准备的？你们……是情侣关系？”

“不是！”章远急忙出声否认。

“不是情侣，他给你布置这么大仗势的生日宴？”坤先生挑挑眉，环视了一周，“光是这一屋子的玫瑰，就得要好几万了吧？别告诉我古东青有这么好心，随便给自己的服务员过个生日都能出手好几万。”

“……这不是他布置的。”章远咬咬牙，没有什么底气的反驳道。

“那是谁布置的？谁有这个本事能在你的眼皮底子下布置这样的房间还不被你发现？”坤先生看着对方局促的样子，心里更加肯定了几分，“看你刚才惊讶的样子，你也不知道古东青给你准备了这样的惊喜吧？”

“我说不是就不是！”章远抬头朝着坤先生吼道，几乎是欲盖弥彰了。 

坤先生笑了笑，抬起手腕看了下价值不菲的手表，“现在已经11点半了，古东青还没有来，你不好奇为什么吗？”

章远闻言猛的冲过来揪住坤先生的衣领，“你对他做了什么？！”

坤先生将手覆盖在章远的手背上暧昧抚摸，“现在我还没有做什么，但是接下来我会不会对他做什么，就要看你的表现了。”

章远触电般的将手缩回来，低下头深呼吸了几口，强行让自己冷静下来，然后才开口：“说吧，你想我干什么。”

坤先生整理了下自己的衣领，找了个更舒服的坐姿，开口道，“把衣服脱了。”

“！！！！”似乎不敢相信自己听到的内容，章远抬头震惊的看着对方。

“你听到我说的话了，”坤先生看着对方惊讶得连眼睛都瞪圆了的样子，觉得这小家伙更加的可爱了，“我没什么耐心的，你最好动作快点，动作如果慢了，你的东青哥会出什么意外，我可就不能保证了。”

下嘴唇几乎要被自己咬出血，但终究是对古东青的担忧占了上风，章远缓缓的脱下了自己上衣，露出了少年人特有的青涩单薄的身体。 

“还有裤子也脱了，哦对了，围裙不用脱。”

“你别太过分！！！！！”章远往前冲了一步，似乎想扑上来揍人，但又硬生生的给忍住了。

“你有一分钟的时间考虑，”坤先生掏出自己的手机，朝着章远晃了晃，“但是接下来，我发出的每一道指令，你慢一分钟，我就会通知他们切掉古东青的一根手指。”

看着章远瞬间惨白的脸，坤先生好心情的继续火上浇油，“算一下，你有十次机会呢。”

章远十指几乎要陷入手心，短暂又漫长的十几秒过去后，终究是妥协了。他慢慢的脱下了自己的长裤，然后是贴身的内裤，仅仅是穿着红色的围裙站在坤先生的面前。 

坤先生非常满意自己看到的画面，章远雪白的肌肤在冰冷的月光下呈现出一种莹润的光泽，鼻尖和耳朵泛着粉红，给他增添了一抹生动的活色，往下胸口上的乳首也是可爱的粉红色，像两朵小樱花点缀在雪地上，再往下就是比女人还纤细的腰肢和笔直修长的双腿在围裙下若影若现，勾得人想一把扯下那碍事的围裙去尽情欣赏美景，又想让那红色的围裙一直在那里隐藏住所有男人的绮念。

坤先生调整了一下坐姿，他已经起反应了，这让他自己也有点惊讶到了，过了毛头小子的冲动年纪，坐上帮派老大的位置之后，身边最不缺的就是各色的美人，仅仅是因为看到对方的身体就起了反应，连坤先生自己都记不清是多久之前的事了，想到这点，坤先生更加的兴奋起来。 

“过去，坐到桌子上去。”

章远慢慢的走了过去，然后依照坤先生的指令坐在了桌子上面。 

对于章远像个上课的好学生一样的端正的坐姿不满，坤先生松了松自己的领带，发布了下一道指令，“腿抬起来，然后张开。”

身体震了一下，了解到对方想干什么的章远抬头就看到对方拿着手机笑得一脸斯文败类看着他，其中的威胁意味再明显不过，勉力咽下喉头泛起的苦涩和愤怒，章远像是一个没有感情的人偶娃娃，慢慢将腿抬起来，脚踩在桌子边缘，呈m字的打开了自己双腿。

这个姿势使得章远的下身一览无余的暴露在对方的视线之下，包括自己隐藏了18年的秘密。

坤先生几乎贪婪的看着眼前的画面，章远的“小兄弟”也是令人喜爱的粉红色，但尺寸却比一般少年要小一些，仿佛还没有完全发育一样。在“小兄弟”的下面隐藏着女生才会有的性器官，小巧粉嫩的器官似乎是第一次暴露出来，随着主人的紧张，微微颤抖着，惹人怜爱。

坤先生站起身来朝章远走去，随着对方的逼近，章远下意识的想闭拢双腿向后退去，却被人一把按到在桌子上。 

坤先生将自己卡入章远的双腿间，一手控制住章远的手腕固定在头顶，一手往下探去抚摸上那隐秘的伊甸园之所。 

“不要碰我！”章远并不想像个小女生一样发出示弱的叫喊，但是在对方力量的绝对控制和自己的秘密被人发现的恐惧下，章远终于维持不住强行伪装的镇定。

毕竟说到底，他也不过是个一直被人保护得很好的半大少年而已。 

坤先生压在章远的身上，将头埋在章远的脖颈间深吸了一口，入口鼻的是沁人心脾的淡香……其实把章远身上的味道形容为香味也不太准确，具体来说的话，像是毛绒绒的小动物晒在阳光下，混合着青草和奶味，温暖中夹杂着透明的甜美气息，是让人上瘾的味道。

坤先生的母亲是香港人，一直信奉天主教，小时候他听母亲说过天使这种存在。天使是来自上天的使者，他们无性别，代表着爱和希望，是世界上最圣洁的存在。小时候的坤先生一直坚信这个世界上是有天使的存在的，但是随着年纪的增加，母亲的生病去世，自己踏入黑道世界，天使这种生物早就被他丢入了记忆的垃圾桶。 

而在此刻，他恍惚觉得自己抓到了一个真正的天使，这个天使现在躺在自己的身下，任由自己为所欲为，这种可以玷污世界上最圣洁之物的感觉让坤先生兴奋的头皮都在发麻。 

“你个王八蛋放开我！滚开啊！！！”感受到那骚扰着自己的手指有往里面探的趋势，章远急的眼睛都泛红，他拼命的扭动身体，踢动双腿想要挣脱出来。

“我还是未成年人！你强迫我的话，肯定是要坐牢的！”破釜成舟的一句话喊出来，压在自己身上的人果然停下来了动作，章远松了一口气，以为对方被自己的话所震慑到，心里正准备发下石头的时候，却发现对方并没有从自己身上起来的意思。

“我差点忘记今天是你生日了，”坤先生低声笑了出来，他低头亲了一口章远，却被章远扭头躲开，只亲在了章远的耳边，但是坤先生并不在意，“还有一刻钟就是12点了，你说会是你的东青哥赶在12点之前来救你，还是我先破你苞？”

“东青哥没有在你手上？！”尽管自己都自身难保，但是章远还是敏锐的抓住了对方话语中的漏洞，东青哥会过来救他，那就说明对方根本就没有控制住古东青。这个认知让章远放心了不少。

坤先生挑了挑眉，他没有想到都到这种情景下了，章远还能如此冷静敏锐的察觉到事情的漏洞，不过也没什么所谓了，反正章远是铁定逃不掉了。

“你就不担心你自己么？”坤先生轻吻上对方修长的脖颈，在上面留下一串暧昧的痕迹，然后不急不缓的开口，“还有10分钟就12点了，刚好够我们玩个前戏。”

双手被死死的固定在头顶，章远只能拼命的扭动身体，但是却没有任何的用处。

“还有9分钟”坤先生舔吻上粉色的小樱花，让它变为更为诱人的深粉色，从未被如此对待的身体格外青涩敏感，章远咒骂的声音里染上了明显的颤抖。

“还有8分钟”坤先生将手指探入花心，指尖抵上花心上方的小肉粒缓慢揉戳，满意的看着章远雪白的肉体染上欲望的粉红，仿若一朵娇艳的玫瑰在他的身下缓缓绽放。

“还有7分钟”坤先生加快了手上揉戳的动作，明显感受到章远在自己身体两旁抽搐夹紧的双腿，以及由于气息不稳而无法再完整骂出口的语句。

“还有6分钟”手指被花心流出的透明粘液沾湿，坤先生尝试用沾了粘液的手指往花心内部钻，才伸入了半个指节，就碰触到了一个薄膜，穴道内紧致到不行，章远的声音里面已经染上了哭腔。

“还有五分钟”坤先生先抽出了手指，继续加快速度刺激花心上的小肉粒，花心流出了更多的粘液，章远双颊和眼尾都变得嫣红，身体绷紧，坤先生知道他快高潮了。

“还有四分钟”坤先生用舌尖戳刺章远的乳首，然后画着圈舔吻已经非常敏感的乳晕，上下的敏感带同时被刺激，从未经历过如此激烈情欲的章远拼命的摇头想把着直入脑髓的快感甩出去，但仍旧在对方高超的技巧下被迫达到了高潮。

“还有三分钟”坤先生几乎痴迷的看着无力躺在桌子上闭眼喘息的章远，月光透过玻璃天窗洒在章远身上，周围大片的玫瑰混合着章远身上令人迷醉的味道，在坤先生的眼里呈现出一副淫荡又圣洁的画面。

“还有两分钟”坤先生亲吻上章远的嘴唇，将舌头伸入对方的口腔中，缠绕着对方的丁香小舌强迫对方与自己共舞，直到章远发出了呼吸不畅的闷哼，坤先生才恋恋不舍的松开了对方的唇舌。

“还有一分钟”坤先生单手解开自己的皮带，拉下拉链，掏出了早已硬到发疼的大家伙抵住潮湿柔软的花心，感受对方颤抖的逃避，却又逃避不开的绝望挣扎。

12点的钟声准时响起，坤先生俯下身体，用情人般温柔的声音在章远的耳边说道，“时间到，生日快乐。”

Tbc


End file.
